clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Puffle'and Confederation
The United Colonies of New Puffle'and, commonly known as the New Puffle'and Confederation, also known as New Puffle'and is a colony, and a Protectorate, of Puffe'and. It was colonized due to the low ammount of space in Puffle'and. It's a Confederation. It provides food, water, and other supplies to the UK. History In the UK, Manley II called upon Captain Gerald Yum, to lead a fleet of thirty war ships, and one thousand colony ships, to find some new land. He departed from the Cape Province, where he decided to sail west. After a month, he saw a island, about the size of Puffle'and, and decided to colonize. He met native puffles, who taught him how live in the island. Soon, the first province was made- New Cape Province. He sent a ship back to note the king. Soon, ferries carrying many flocked to this new place. On course, a ferry found an island, and sent a report to New Puffle'and. The new island was colonized, and named it Rode Island. There is a ammount of unexplorered land, where new provinces will be built. New Yoke was built, and it's the capital of the nation. Geography Although most of New Puffle'and remained unexploered, the land colonized is amazing. The New Cape Province is located east of the island. Rode Island is north of the mainland, and it's sometimes considered not to be part of the territory. Locations Cities * New Yoke- One of the biggest cities, and the capital, filled with giant skyscrapers. * Rode Island City- The capital of Rode Island. Provinces * New Cape Province- This province is located east of the island, and it house New Yoke. * Rode Island- The second province colonized, and it's full of forests. Governmant Type: Confederation Governers: Governer Johnson, Governer Mac ---- The puffles have selected a Confederation. The Governers meet up in the New Puffle'and Council, and make the law of the nation, thus making this nation ruled by a Legislature. The Governers are chosen by the king of the UK, and can vary, from MPs to generals, or even normal puffles. Each city has a local city council. The puffles vote for the members of the council, but the Mayor is chosen by the Governer of the province. Legislature The Legislature is the council of Governers. There is no Head of Governmant, nor a Head of State. Instead, the Governers are equal. The Governers come together once per mounth. If a Governer wanted a new law, the Governers will debate about, and they'll decide whether it will become law or not. City Council The city councils are slightly different. Instead of being chosen by the King, the councilers are elected. The Mayor is chosen by the province Governer. When a law is though off, the city council discusses it, and decides whether it should pass or not. If it does, it goes up to the Mayor, who decides whether it should pass or not. Law The law is the same as the UK. There maybe other laws in New Puffle'and that Puffle'and might not have. If a law applies in the UK, it also applies in New Puffle'and. Symbols Flag The flag is red with a small UK flag. The UK flag repersents the UK, while the red repersents the colony. Transport The main form of travel is walking. Other methods include sailing, puffle biking, or taking the bus. Utillities The nation has a mixture of Governance utillities, Telenacle of Puffle'and uttillies, Telennacle of Scotzeh utillity, and a few native puffle ones. Culture Natives Colonists Villains Trivia * It's a parody of New England. Category:Puffle countries Category:Countries Category:Puffles Category:United Kingdom of Puffle'and